la cocinera y el diplomático
by zodiaco
Summary: Tai toma una beca para viajar y estudiar en el extranjero pero no sabe lo que pasara en odaiba por la nueva profecia pero el no sabe que hacer pero cierta castaña la apoyara aunque no se lleven bien mimi lo apoyara
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: el recuerdo de un abuelo

Ya ha pasado tres años desde que los niños elegidos vencieron malomyostismon ya que cada quien tenía una vida pacifica excepto nuestro líder que lleva la emblema del valor, ya que el sentía aislado de sus amigos ya que ellos tenían sus propias cosa que hacer y eso no es todo nuestro joven aún estaba dolido. Ya que el dejo de jugar de futbol y se dedicó a sus estudios ya que él iba ingresar a la preparatoria por eso lo dejo. Hasta que un día llegaría una carta que podría cambiarle su vida

En un día normal taichí ya estaba regresando a su casa ya que termino sus clases temprano porque su profesor tuvo un compromiso por eso se suspendió la última clase y tenía tiempo libre, así que decidió irse a su casa ya que sus amigos están muy ocupados por eso opto irse a su casa temprano, cuando llego a su casa aviso.

Ya estoy en casa – lo dijo en voz alta para avisar que estaba en casa pero nadie respondía, pero antes de pasar vio la correspondencia tirada en el suelo así que la recogió y lo puso en el mueble luego checaría, pero fue a la cocina a ver si dejaron notas y si encontró una nota que decía.

 _ **Tai o kari tu padre y yo salimos de la ciudad porque sucedió un problema familiar deje comida en el refrigerador regresamos en la noche cuídense**_

 _ **Atte mama**_

 _ **Pd: los quiero mucho.**_

Tai sonrió por la nota de su mama así que tendría la casa para el solo y sin que nadie lo moleste porque kari iba llegar tarde de nuevo por que tiene una relación con tk, así que se metió a su cuarto para estudiar un rato ya que sus exámenes de admisión a la preparatoria se acercaba, se fue a su cuarto saco sus apuntes para estudiar un rato pero pasaron las horas hasta que se quedó dormido en su mesa de estudio, hasta que sintió un movimiento suave que lo hizo despertar, lo primero que vio fue una castaña de ojos amielados, se froto los ojos para ver bien y vio que era su hermana kari que estaba preocupado hasta que pregunto.

Kari ¿Qué hora es? – dijo su Tai un poco soñoliento de haberse quedado en su mesa de estudio pero vio a su hermana que se estaba riendo por dentro y le pregunto – ehh pasa algo kari.

Es que tienes remarcado palabras de tu cuaderno en tu cara – esto lo dijo ya soltando su risa por lo gracioso que se veía su hermano, tai se fijó en un espejo vio que tenía plasmado sus apuntes en la cara se lavó la cara para quitarse la tinta y volvió a preguntar ¿qué hora era? – son las tres de la tarde hermano.

Tan tarde es – dijo tai saliendo del baño limpio de su cara y vio a kari sonriendo como toda hermana casi se le olvidaba mencionar la nota que le dejo su mama – kari mi mama nos…

Ya lo leí hermano no te preocupes – esto lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal, tai sonrió porque ella revisa primero la cocina si esta su mama, pero se le vino una duda en la mente y eso era que ella debía estar en casa temprano hace dos horas y lo debió despertarlo cuando llego a casa y le pregunto.

¿Por cierto kari aquí horas llegaste a la casa? – Pregunto tai a su hermana quien estaba sonrojada mirando el piso, como si estuviera esperando la respuesta pero él conocía por que las dos horas de llegada así que haría sufrir a su hermana le dijo - ¿Por qué tú debías llegar temprano a casa hermana? – Esto se lo dijo con seriedad pero aguantándose su risa, kari no sabía que decirle su hermano dio un suspiro – no te preocupes kari – esto se lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo soltó una risita que incluso kari lo escucho que incluso se molestó.

Tai porque me haces esto – dijo kari toda sonrojada como tomate mirando a su hermano con esa sonrisa burlona que se le notaba mucho, kari lo siguió por la cocina por haberle avergonzado, tai saco la comida del refrigerador que le había hecho su mama y él puso cara de asco que no quería comerlo, kari se percató el gesto que hizo su hermano así que tuvo una idea de cómo hacer sufrir su hermano – tai no te vas a comer lo que hizo mama – al escuchar esto tai sudo en frio ahorra kari lo haría sufrir por avergonzarla.

Este kari no lo podemos olvidar y olvidamos lo sucedido – dijo tai con una sonrisa nerviosa kari negó con la cabeza y él sabía perfectamente cuál iba ser su castigo de su hermana, así que dio un suspiro de resignación - ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunto tai a su hermana.

Vamos a comer la comida que hizo mama para nosotros – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que tai se reprimía por dentro ya que él no le gustaba comer la comida de su mama ya que su madre hacia experimentos con la comida, pero a kari si le gustaba comer lo que preparaba por eso le daba más proporción incluso lo fingía que comía, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cundo escucho el horno de microondas y así que tendría tiempo como hacer su excusa para no comer se fue a la cocina a checar la correspondencia que había recogido y vio que algunos son para sus padres pero le llamo una carta que es para el así que tomo el sobre y lo leyó pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del microondas, hasta que escucho la voz de kari – tai ya está la comida – tai intento salir de puntillas para que no lo viera su hermana pero su plan se vino abajo ya que le dijo que si no estaba en la mesa le iba a decir a su mama que no comiste su comida no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en la mesa y comer.

Asi pasaron los minutos para los hermanos yagami ya que kari comia tranquilamente y saboreando la comida, mientras que tai comía como si estuviera enfrentándose a myostismon ese recuerdo se le vino ya que pasaron momentos en el digimundo como se enfrentaron a cada digimon malos y como se hicieron amigos de sus digimons, pero se le vino un recuerdo que no quería y recordar fui en la época navideña, hasta que escucho la voz de su hermana.

Hermano que tienes – esto lo dijo con preocupación su hermana ya que noto como se ponía triste ella conocía cual era la razón, tai no sabía que decir siguió hablando kari – hermano sé que estas lastimado pero tienes que olvidar a sora – esto lo dijo kari a su hermano pero tai iba protestar pero kari hablo antes que su hermano – no te estoy diciendo que te apartes de sora, adamas vela como tu mejor amiga de la infancia – esto lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa que contagio a tai.

Gracias kari – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa triste pero a lo mejor si seguiría con el consejo de su hermana de verla como una amiga así que comieron tranquilamente pero hablaron temas de la escuela y del digimundo como los extrañaban.

Cuando terminaron de comer tai retiro los platos y se ofreció para lavarlos mientras kari se apresuraba en hacer sus deberes de la escuela, una vez terminado de lavar los trastes sucio tai se dirigía a su cuarto para hacer su tarea pero se detuvo en seco para leer el sobre que le llego, cuando lo iba tomar se escuchó la puerta abrirse, tai supo que eran sus padres los que habían llegado así que fue a recibirlo pero antes fue a la habitación de su hermana para ver como seguía con sus estudios y lo que vio es que kari ya había terminado con tarea y se había ido acostar temprano así que no la molestaría. Decidio ir a recibir a sus padres pero cuando llego a la sala vio que su madre estaba llorando y su padre la consolaba, tai se preocupó por ver como su madre lloraba y le pregunto a su padre.

¿Qué paso papa? – dijo tai muy preocupado por ver como su mama no paraba de llorar su pap a no se despegaba y su padre lo miro con una tristeza presentía que algo malo sucedió con un familiar hasta que su padre hablo.

Tai te tenemos una mala noticia – dijo su padre con tono de triste sin despegarse de su madre, tai tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que le iban a decir pero tenía que aceptarlo cual fuera las circunstancias y su padre prosiguió en hablar – tai tu abuelo acaba de morir – esto lo dijo su padre mientras sujetaba a su esposa con fuerza, mientras que tai procesaba la información que le dijo su papa ya que se lo dijo muy rápido le dijo que su abuelo había muerto, su padre lo miro su hijo se retiraba del lugar él conocía como era la relación que tenía con su abuelo, lo dejo solo para que reflexionara de lo que le dijeron

Tai entro en su habitación no tenía ganas de estudiar así que opto por irse a dormir temprano ya que su abuelo lo animo y recordó ese día en que su abuelo le regalo los googles de aviador.

 **FLASH BACK**

Era un dia normal tai regresaba de la escuela pero se veía triste, cuando llego a su casa noto que estaba su abuelo en casa hablando con sus padres muy animadamente mientras que kari estaba con su mama ya que estaba delicada de su salud, no sin antes a saludar a su abuelo y sus padres así que disimulo tristeza con una sonrisa forzada pero esto lo noto kari y su abuelo, pero los únicos que se dieron cuenta de su sonrisa forzada kari y su abuelo, hasta que hablo su madre.

Cariño ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – dijo su madre con una sonrisa sincera mirando a su hijo después de un agotador día en la escuela tai iba hablar pero fue interrumpido por su hermana

Hermano porque estas triste – tai se sorprendió porque su hermana lo haya descubierto quiso hablar pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

¿Qué tienes hijo o que te pasó en la escuela? – dijo su madre preocupada por lo que le dijo kari y su papa también estaba preocupado por su hijo.

Dime campeón que te sucedió en la escuela – esto lo dijo su padre con mucha preocupación por verlo así que lo reviso para ver si no tenía golpes en su cuerpo – no tienes moretones tai, a lo mejor es por la enfermedad de kari que alucino todo esto – dijo su padre viendo a kari que tosía y su esposa la trataba su padre dio un gran suspiro – bueno tai ve a cambiarte mientras que cuido a tu hermana – tai asintió y fue directo a su cuarto pero dio una última mirada a su hermana.

Tai fue directamente a su cuarto ya que él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero nunca se percató que su abuelo lo había seguido para ver lo que tenía, ya que no le creyeron a kari debido por su enfermedad por eso el hablaría a solas.

Cof cof cof – con este tosido llamo la atención de tai de quien se sorprendió mucho por ver a su abuelo estaba sonriendo, tai le iba a preguntar a su abuelo que hacía en su cuarto pero su abuelo se le adelanto su abuelo – tai que tienes o que es lo que te pasa – tai se quedó sorprendido que lo haya descubierto su abuelo – y no me vallas a mentir.

A tai no le quedo más opción que contarle a su abuelo lo que sucedió en la escuela que él se sentía culpable porque vio a su amigo como era golpeado y el no supo que hacer por eso sentía triste porque no lo podía ignorar lo que vio mientras que su abuelo escuchaba atentamente lo que decía hasta que hablo su abuelo.

Dime tai a ti te gustan los aviones – dijo su abuelo viendo los aviones que tenía ahí tirados y tai asintió su abuelo sonrió por la afirmación que le hizo su nieto asi que saco un regalo que traía en su bolsillo y se lo dio a tai y le dijo – entonces debes tener estos – tai abrió el regalo que le trajo su abuelo y lo que vio fue unos goggles de aviador pero tai no sabía que eran así que le pregunto.

¿Qué son abuelo? – dijo tai dudoso por no saber que era, su abuelo sonrio por la inocencia que tenía su nieto hasta que hablo su abuelo.

Son goggles de la amistad y el valor – dijo su abuelo, tai lo miro confundido por lo que le dijo su abuelo pero decidió escuchar lo que le iba a decir – estos goggles me los dio un amigo al que yo admiraba mucho, él era un chico valeroso que ayudaba a sus amigos – dijo su abuelo recordando cuando era un niño – el me ayudo muchas veces – esto lo dijo como si el aun lo ayudaba pero cambio su expresión a uno a triste – el quería convertirse en un talentoso piloto, pero enfermo y murió, pero él siempre decía "el valor te da alas para volar" – tai se quedó sorprendido por escuchar las palabras que le dijo el amigo de su abuelo – te daré estos goggles para que nunca olvides tu valor tai sé que habrá momentos en que debes ser valiente para ayudar a tus amigos – esto se lo dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa.

Valor por mis amigos – dijo tai admirando los goggles que le dio su abuelo y con este regalo sonrió y abrazo a su abuelo – gracias abuelo porque nunca olvidare mi valor – su abuelo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras hasta que hablo su madre para comer ambos se fueron pero cuando llegaron al comedor su familia noto los goggles de aviador y su abuelo le conto que era un regalo de un amigo,

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Tai aún recuerda ese día que su abuelo le regalo los goggle y con eso tuvo el valor de ser un líder para los niños elegidos que los guio por el digimundo y que siempre estaría protegiendo a sus amigos para seguir adelante, pero después de que ellos ya no podían estar para salvar al digimundo ya que aparecieron una nueva

Como generación y le entrego los goggles al siguiente líder ya que él representa el valor de esta generación, pero ahorra su abuelo no estaba con él ya, que él le dio esa significación a su vida trato de olvidar lo que le dijo su padre y trato de dormir.

Al día siguiente tai no durmió toda la noche porque estuvo recordando los momentos felices que estuvo con su abuelo cuando le dio el ánimo así que se levantó de su cama y camino hacia un espejo para verse y vio que tenía unas ojeras que se les hacía notar salió de su habitación para dirigirse al baño y lavarse la cara, cuando salió de su cuarto no noto a su hermana sentada en la silla con una mirada perdida ya que ella también se lo dijeron sus padres de la noticia de su abuelo pero ella al igual se puso más triste ya que su abuelo se llevaba bien con toda su familia.

Estas bien hermano – dijo kari viendo a su hermano quien entraba al baño, cuando vio su rostro no estaba de buen humor se podía ver la tristeza que transmitía en sus ojos de chocolate, pero tai no le hizo caso y entro al baño sin prestarle atención a su hermana, mientras que kary baja la cabeza ya que él siempre fue unido a su abuelo escucho como caía el agua del grifo.

Mientras tanto un tai se lavaba la cara para estar despierto y cubrir sus ojeras ya que desde la navidad que pasó con los digimons le dio el valor a sora para confesarse ante matt y eso lo desánimo y no pudo durmió toda lo noche por pensar que su mejor amiga no le correspondiera incluso tras los tres años intento ocultar su sonrisa falsa ante sus amigos pero la que se dio cuenta fue su herm nieto ana la quien noto, también su abuelo lo noto cuando estuvo de visita en año nuevo y lo noto tristón y allí fue cuando le dio el consejo

 **FLASH BACK**

Tai se encontraba sentado en su cama ya que no tardaría en llegar los invitados a su casa ya que kary invito a tk a pasar el año nuevo con su familia pero él no lo iba a pasar solo ya que vendría acompañado por su madre ya que también fue invitada a la cena de año nuevo: pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el timbre y la voz de su hermana.

Yo hablo – dijo kary muy animada por recibir a tk y a su madre, tai salió de su cuarto para ver quién era ya que si era tk y su mama ya que si era ellos los tenía que recibirlo en la entrada de su puerta pero lo que no se esperaba tai es que alguien querido y admirado, hasta que kary hablo – abuelo – dijo kary muy emocionada por ver su abuelo que incluso lo abrazo.

Mi pequeña kary has crecido tanto desde la última vez que vine de visita – dijo el abuelo correspondiéndolo el abrazo y sacándole una sonrisa sincera, pero no eran los únicos solos que estaban ahí en la puerta, hasta que el abuelo se separó de kary y miro que estaba ti con su mejor sonrisa, pero el abuelo lo noto que su sonrisa era falsa y le dijo el mimo tono de voz que le hablo a kary – como has crecido tai y dime aun conservas los goggles del valor y de la amistad – le dijo esto porque él nunca se despegaba su googles que le dio, mientras que un tai sonreía de nervioso pero él conocía su razones y se lo dijo.

Se los di a, alguien quien los necesitaba más abuelo – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa que su abuelo lo comprendió muy bien lo que quiso decir su nieto y kary sonrio por la respuesta de su hermano ya que también sabia su razón.

Qué bueno hijo – dijo su abuelo refiriéndose a sus nietos, pero le iba a pedir a kary que si dejaba a solas pero alguien llamo a la puerta pero se dieron cuenta que era tk y su madre que estaban en la entrada ya que kary los recibió a tk y a su mama.

Hola señora takaishi bienvenida a nuestro hogar – esto se lo dijo una sonrisa sincera a su madre y ella le correspondió vio a tk – ola tk me alegra que haigas venido a nuestra casa para celebrar el año nuevo – pero escucho un tosido por parte de tai, kary se le paso presentar a su abuelo y a su hermano a la señora takaishi – uhhhs se me paso señora takaishi, tk él es mi abuelo que está aquí para festejar el año nuevo con nosotros – esto lo dijo con un sonrojo leve que le pareció tierno la señora takaishi, incluso su abuelo lo noto también que sonreía hasta que hablo el abuelo.

Bienvenida señora takaishi a nuestro hogar – dijo el abuelo recibiéndolo con una reverencia mientras que la señora takaishi también lo hacía y lo invito a pasar y observo a su hijo que se quedó atrás con kary hablando así que los dejo solo mientras que un tai los miraba celosamente ya que él siempre la cuidaría, esto hizo sonreír a los dos mayores ya que la señora takaishi conocía los sentimientos de su hijo y el abuelo sonreía por ver como kary se ponía nerviosa ante el chico y esto le susurro a la mama de tk – será mejor que lo aparte antes que el interrumpa ese momento – la señora lo miro confundida y asintió así que el abuelo de los yagami fue por su nieto, así que fue por el para que no los interrumpiera.

Tai estaba viendo como tk se acercaba cada vez a su hermana él estaba planeando asesinarlo o torturarlo pero adamas esperaba el momento adecuado pero sintió una mano en el hombro lo cual llamo la atención de su abuelo y le pidió que lo siguiera a un lugar privado ya que él quería hablar a solas.

Abuelo de que querías hablar – dijo tai mirando a su abuelo que lo veía tristemente lo cual llamo la atención de tai – que pasa abuelo porque esa cara triste – lo dijo con preocupación por ver a su abuelo así.

Tai te conozco muy bien pero a mí nunca me mientas – esto lo dijo su abuelo con tono de tristeza, pero tai no entendía lo que decía su abuelo, lo que hizo sonreír porque él nunca iba cambiar y siguió hablando – puedes mentirle a tus amigos a tu familia pero a kary y a mí no nos puedes engañar con tu sonrisa falsa – esto dejo desconcertado a tai y bajo la mirada ante su abuelo, él lo miro que bajo la cabeza que estaba avergonzado – no te estoy regañando tai, adamas dime porque pones esa sonrisa falsa.

A tai no le quedó otro remedio que contarle todo lo que sentía por su mejor amiga y por eso mostraba su sonrisa falsa era para que no se preocuparan y también tomo la decisión de apartarse de sus amigos.

Tai no te puedes alejar de tus amigos – esto se lo dijo con voz calmada y tranquila, tai miro a su abuelo confundido por sus palabras – a lo que me refiero es que si te alejas de tus amigos se preocuparan por ti – esto ultimo le llego a la cabeza nunca pensó en esa posibilidad pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos porque su abuelo le hablo de nuevo – tai no te desanimes por un siempre amor no correspondido adamas ten paciencia que encontraras a la chica indicada para ti – esto último le dijo como un consejo.

Gracias abuelo – dijo tai muy feliz por las palabras que le dijo, cuándo iba decir algo sonó el timbre de su casa pero nadie respondió – iré a ver quién es abuelo – su abuelo sonrió.

Así que tai se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver, pero cuando estaba en la sala vio a kary hablar animadamente con la señora takaishi mientras que tk estaba muy cerca de su hermana pero luego se les ingeniera, así que fue directamente abrir la puerta pero cuando la abrió se sorprendió de ver a cierta persona que siempre discutía, pero se le hizo una sonrisa traviesa.

Hola su majestad – lo dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa mientras veía como su invitada hacia un puchero haciéndola enojar – oh no se enoje su realeza.

Tai sabes que odio que me digan su majestad – dijo totalmente enojada mirando, pero cambio su expresión al ver a la menor de los yagami que iba acompañado por tk – kary tk como están – entro ignorando al mayor de los yagami y abrazando a los dos menores.

Mimi – dijeron ambos menores que la abrazaron con cariño y ella le correspondía hasta que hablo kary – que bueno que viniste a pasar el año nuevo mimi – dijo kary con una sonrisa y vio a su hermano que estaba en la puerta y mimi dirigió su vista donde kary veía, frunció el ceño que ignoro a tai se adentró a su casa kary dio un suspiro ya que conocía como era la relación entre ellos pero en esos momentos tenía que ser de armonía pero no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar esa paz pero sintio una mano en su hombro y vio que era su abuelo ya que el los vio cómo se llevaban pero tenía un presentimiento que su amiga de kary iba ser le un cambio a su nieto.

En ese día mimi conoció al abuelo de los yagamis y a la madre de tk así estuvieron todo el día kary hablaba animadamente con la mama de tk mientras que mimi hablaba con los padres de los yagami y tai estuvo con su abuelo todo el dia hablando de sus aventuras en el digimundo, cuando se dieron el abrazo de año nuevo, su abuelo le susuro algo en el oído de tai.

Feliz año nuevo tai – dijo su abuelo abrazando a su nieto pero le dijo algo mas – espero que nuestra practica te animara – tai sonrió por la práctica que tuvo.

 **FIN DEL FASH BACK**

Ti recordó las palabras de su abuelo cuando vino a festejar el año nuevo con él, pero si quería olvidar a sora necesitaba dejar su deporte favorito y concentrarse en los estudios, pero con esta noticia no sabía qué hacer, así que se lavó la cara otra vez y se fijó en el espejo que Y no se marcaba tanto su insomnio decidió salir del baño y se fijó que estaba kary sentada mirando la ventana

Kary donde esta mama y papa – dijo tai sin expresar ningún sentimiento adamas contesto como robot.

Se fueron hermano – dijo kary viendo como su hermano estaba cerca de su habitación – pero tiene rato que se fueron y hablaron a la escuela para que pudiéramos faltar – esto último se lo dijo a tai antes de entrar a su habitación, kary bajo la cabeza ya que no tuvo respuesta de su hermano.

Kary miro el reloj y vio como pasaba el tiempo así que se levantó de su lugar quiso ir a ver a su hermano como se encontraba pero decidió salir un rato al parque así que toco la puerta para avisarle a su hermano que iba a salir un rato para despejarse pero cuando iba tocar la puerta salió tai.

Hermano voy a Salir un rato – esto lo dijo kary un poco triste al saber que su hermano no le respondía pero sintió una mano en su cabeza dándole la confirmación.

Ve a divertirte un rato kary – esto lo dijo para que no se preocupara por él y además ella tenía que distraerse – que te parece si esperas a tk a fuera de la escuela – esto le sonó raro a kary pero si le pareció una buena idea esperar a tk, así que fue a su cuarto por su dinero para salir, cuando ya tenía todo listo pero cuando iba a salir casi se le olvidaba que estaba su hermano en casa pero cuando le iba a decir algo a su hermano hablo antes – me quedare en casa kary tengo que revisar el correo de ayer y cuando termine saldré – fue lo último que dijo cuándo se fue de su casa

Cuando se fue kary, tai empezó a leer la correspondencia ya que el recibió una carta para él ya que la mayoría era para sus padres y algunas veces para kary, así que se sentó y abrió la carta cuando lo leyó no sabía si estar alegre o triste por la noticia que le llego. Ya que esa carta era el último regalo de su abuelo ya que él le dijo que quería estudiar en el extranjero para que las personas no vieran sus amigos digimons como monstruos, su abuelo le dijo que había una carrera para este tema y era de ser diplomático ya que ellos se encargaban de las negociaciones del mundo.

Pero tenía que pensarlo hablarlo con su familia así que salió de su casa para despejarse un poco de la tristeza que tenía, pero cuando estuvo en el parque se acostó se cerca de un árbol se quedó pensando todo el día pero le gano el sueño que se durmió, pero él no se dio cuenta que una cierta persona lo estaba viendo.

 **Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Consejos de los portadores del conocimiento y amor

 **Capitulo anterior**

Pero tenía que pensarlo hablarlo con su familia así que salió de su casa para despejarse un poco de la tristeza que tenía, pero cuando estuvo en el parque se acostó se cerca de un árbol se quedó pensando todo el día pero le gano el sueño que se durmió, pero él no se dio cuenta que una cierta persona lo estaba viendo

 **Continuación del capitulo**

" _veo que mi hermano al fin salió mi hermano de casa"_ – dijo kary en sus pensamientos ya que ella volvió a casa por su teléfono ya que ella se le olvido avisar a tk que lo iba a ver pero cuando estuvo cerca de su casa vio a su hermano salir y de la casa, así que ella lo siguió vio que se dirigía al parque y lo vio sentarse cerca de un árbol pero se le veía pensativo, ella se iba a cerca para ayudarlo para que le digiera pero se fijó otra vez que su hermano se acostó la hizo pensar que se quedó durmiendo así que lo dejo dormir un rato y fue a su casa por su teléfono para hablarle a tk que lo iba a ver – tengo que halarle a tk antes que termine las clases – con este último se fue a su casa corriendo – _"has sufrido mucho hermano y sé que tu encontraras la felicidad algún día y sé que la persona indicada sanara tu corazón herido"_ – con este pensamiento se alejó del parque donde estaba tai

Pasaron las horas desde que kary vio a su hermano durmiendo en el árbol, mientras que el seguía durmiendo en paz ya que él no durmió toda la noche por la noticia de su abuelo, hasta que sintió que alguien lo despertó abrió los ojos pero veía borroso lo único que vio fue una cabellera roja.

Sora – dijo soñoliento tai, así que se tallo los ojos para ver bien quien era pero se sorprendió que era izzy.

Tai no deberías estar en la escuela – dijo izzy desviando la mirando ya que tai lo confundió con la portadora de amor, incluso tai estaba sonrojado de vergüenza no sabía si levantar la cabeza por confundirlo con su amor imposible pero lo mejor era contestarle.

No fui izzy – dijo tai así de simple ocultando su tristeza demostrando su sonrisa falsa ante sus amigos pero los únicos que supieron de su sonrisa falsa fue su abuelo y su hermana, pero vio a su amigo que le iba hacer otra pregunta así que se adelantó a responderle al portador del conocimiento – tuvimos problemas familiares izzy no te preocupes todo se solucionara – con este último comentario tranquilizo a su amigo, tai le hizo pregunta al portador del conocimiento - ¿por cierto izzy tu no deberías estar en la escuela? – izzy dio un gran suspiro de resignación ya que él no podría ocultarlo para siempre, tai se volvió a recostar en el árbol adamas escucharía.

Para comenzar tai no fue el profesor de la ultima hora – tai escuchaba lo que decía el portador de conocimiento pero siguió hablando – además tengo una cita con una chica y me cito aquí – esto último lo dijo como un susurro que ni tai lo escucho pero se podía ver el sonrojo de izzy que incluso tai pensó que estaba enfermo así que le pregunto.

Oye izzy estas enfermo o porque estas rojo de la cara – esto lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal para él, pero izzy pensó que tai es más lento en procesar los sentimientos de las personas, pero si es muy rápido en procesar la información incluyendo el del digimundo, así que volvió decirle.

Tengo una cita con una chica – dijo en un susurró izzy pero esta vez tai si lo escucho pero se le hizo una sonrisa maliciosa asi que se hizo el sordo para que lo dijiera.

No te escuche bien izzy – dijo tai con su sonrisa maliciosa pero vio bien lo sonrojado que estaba el portador del conocimiento incluso su rostro tenía el color de un tomate así que le volvió a preguntar – me lo vuelves a repetir no te escuche perfectamente que – con este último comentario cerro los ojos ya que el portador del conocimiento ya que se estaba molestando.

TENGO UNA CITA CON UNA CHICA – grito izzy muy alto que incluso se escuchó todo el parque vio a tai quien estaba con una sonrisa traviesa que todos lo conocían pero no solo por su sonrisa si no su valor que lo transmitía a los demás hasta que hablo el portador del valor.

No tenías que gritar tanto izzy incluso llamaste la atención de toda la gente del parque – este comentario que hizo el portador del valor hizo que el portador del conocimiento fijara su vista alrededor vio como la gente lo miraba esto hizo que izzy se sonrojara más, que incluso vio como le salía humo de sus orejas de lo avergonzado que estaba, hasta que escucho la voz de tai – es broma izzy, pero dime como se llama – con esta pregunta saco a izzy de su sonrojo pero decidió contestar.

Con akira yamada – dijo izzy con una sonrisa que lo noto tai, pero él había escuchado ese nombre.

Dime como es izzy – dijo el portador del valor con los ojos cerrados, - _"donde he escuchado ese nombre"_ – dijo tai en sus pensamiento, hasta que hablo el portador del conocimiento

Bueno es de estatura mediana, ojos color esmeralda, cabello gris, inteligente, alegre – dijo izzy recordando cómo se pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando hablo tai

Su cuerpo es atlética y no esta en nuestra escuela – a lo que izzy se sorprendió que tai supiera de akira ya que cuando se él nunca lo menciona le iba a preguntar pero hablo tai hablo antes que el – es la capitana del club de porrista de la escuela seiko lo sé porque he escuchado que es una estudiante de honor – esto sorprendió más a izzy – cuando yo jugaba todavía vi el cuadro honor que tenía en su escuela además es muy popular – esto lo dejo más sorprendido que incluso lo dejo boca abierto – además ha rechazado tantos chicos de su escuela y de la otra escuela – con este último comentario vio a izzy que estaba pálido.

Entonces no tengo que estar aquí – dijo izzy algo decepcionado porque él quería confesarse, asi que se dio la para vuelta irse y tai lo noto así que hablo.

Pero si te cito aquí creo que tiene algo que decirte – dijo tai con una sonrisa viendo a su amigo que también se le formo una sonrisa – adamas ten el valor de presentarte con ella – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa – además aquí horas te cito – con este ultimo comentario.

Se supone que la veré en una hora – dijo izzy viendo su reloj ya que ella salía tarde por su prácticas, así que se sentó su a lado – por cierto gracias tai – esto ser lo dijo a su amigo quien tenía una sonrisa.

De nada – dijo tai así que se recostó en el árbol pero su mente seguía en la beca que le ofrecieron para estudiar en el extranjero, tenía dos respuestas aceptar o rechazar – " _si acepto tendré que dejar a mis amigos a mi familia, pero si rechazo esta oferta de estudiar en el extranjero no podré hacer que las personas vean que los digimons no son una amenaza –_ esto es lo que estaba pensando tai, pero izzy lo noto muy pensativo así que le hablo

Oye tai te noto muy pensativo – dijo izzy preocupado ya que él no es de los que piensa con mucho tiempo tai no se sorprendió que el portador del conocimiento notara lo pensativo que estaba.

Oye izzy me podrías responder una pregunta – dijo tai con seriedad viendo en el horizonte a tantas parejas paseándose, besándose, abrazándose y eso le dolía que así quería estar con sora, el portador del conocimiento no decía nada adamas esperaba la pregunta de tai – si tu recibieras una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, ¿Qué harías? – esto dejo sorprendido a izzy por la pregunta que le hizo su líder

Bueno tai como he recibido becas de otras instituciones pero las he rechazado por un motivo – esto lo dijo de igual de serio pero sonrió al saber su motivo porque rechazo tantas becas así que le iba a decir – la única motivación por la que rechace las becas fue por akira ya que ella me dijo que fue aceptada aquí en la universidad de odaiba – esto lo dijo con felicidad – además yo también hice esa prueba para estar con ella – este último comentario hizo entristecer a tai, que el portador del conocimiento no lo noto – dime tai a que se debe tu pregunta – dijo izzy viendo el reloj para ver si no llegaba tarde.

Adamas pura curiosidad izzy – dijo el portador del valor viendo hacia donde estaban los niños jugando con los juegos, el portador del conocimiento no le creía en las palabras de su líder pero el sospechaba mucho de su pregunta.

Tai eres mi amigo – dijo con seriedad viendo a los niños donde jugaban - y lo que te puedo decir es que lo piensas bien ya que esa beca te puede ayudar ya que si quieres estudiar en el extranjero tendrás mejores oportunidades de trabajo – sorprendiendo más a tai con cada palabra que decía – pero tiene su desventaja tai te separarías de tus amigos, de tus familiares – tai no sabía que decir era lo mismo que él pensaba – piénsalo tai esta es una decisión única que adamas se presenta – con este último consejo que le dijo izzy animo un poco a tai para que lo pensara.

Gracias izzy – dijo el portador del valor, así que se levantó del lugar para marcharse de ahí y dejar solo a izzy con su cita – te deseo suerte izzy adamas ten el valor de estar ahí y mantener esa frente en alto – esto fue un consejo para izzy antes que se fuera tai se detuvo – oye izzy puedes guardar este secreto no quiero que nadie lo sepa, no quiero ver a kary triste si sabe de la beca – con este último comentario se fue de ahí ya que él se estaba fijando en el reloj que había en el parque.

Ok tai – dijo izzy vendo como se iba tai, pero él tenía razón si se lo decía a los demás algunos si estarían a favor y otros en contra ya que él lo considera el líder de la primera generación de los niños elegidos, pero si lo sabía su hermana estaría más triste porque ya no estaría con él. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos porque alguien le tapo los ojos

Quien soy – dijo con tono alegre, pero ella no sabía que izzy estaba sonriendo pero le siguió el juego.

Mmm deja pensar quien es – dijo izzy con su sonrisa – es alguien que conozco, que siempre me muestra esa sonrisa linda cuando me ve – lo que le dijo le estaba causando un sonrojo por decirle esas lindas palabras.

Si, si y si – dijo algo sonrojada ya que no nunca le había dicho palabras hermosas – de verdad crees que tengo una sonrisa linda, pero a mí me gusta cuando te sonrojas – esto se lo dijo cerca de su oído provocándole un sonrojo mayor – además tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo volteando a izzy para verlo cara ya que ella estaba sonrojada mirando al piso lo que causo una sonrisa para izzy.

Yo t….am…bién qu…ería ha….blar contigo akira – dijo con tartamudez viendo a la chica que le robo el corazón pero él no sabía que ella también estaba enamorada de izzy.

Bien entonces dime que es lo que me quieres decir – dijo ella mirando a izzy pero estaba feliz de escuchar el tartamudeo de izzy ya que ella no lo había escuchado tartamudear y eso que llevaban tiempo saliendo como amigos.

Di…me tu pri…mero – dijo izzy con su nerviosismo, pero ella estaba sonrojada que incluso se negó a decírselo primero hasta que se le ocurrió una idea – porque no lo decimos al mismo tiempo – akira estuvo pensando en la propuesta que le hizo.

Me parece justo – dijo ella con alegría a lo cual izzy también respondió con la misma sonrisa – pero esto lo contaremos a la cuenta de tres te parece – dijo ella poniendo las reglas la que izzy entendió muy bien.

Muy bien – dijo izzy entusiasmado – una

Dos- dijo akira siguiéndole la cuenta a izzy

Y tres te amo, me gustas– dijeron unísono akira y izzy sonrojados pero ambos empezaron a reír hasta que hablo alguien

Asi que te gusto – dijo akira con tono juguetón haciendo sonrojar a izzy pero el le siguió el juego

Yo también te amo señorita akira – esto lo dijo con tono romántico cerca de su oído pero ella se sorprendió ese lado romántico que incluso estaba más sonrojada que pero se escuchó una risa – jajajajajajaja nunca te vi más sonrojada que yo – y vio que era izzy quien se estaba riendo, pero ella se molestó que hizo mohín izzy lo vio – no te enojes pero me encantaría que fueras mi novia, pero nosotros adamas somos ami… – izzy no pudo terminar su oración porque sintió una presión en sus labios se fijó que akira lo estaba besando y él le correspondió pero se separaron por falta de aire.

Acepto ser tu novia izzy – dijo akira contenta por la pregunta que le hizo – además ya no quiero ser tu amiga si no tu novia – a lo que el portador del conocimiento sonrió de felicidad y nuevamente unieron sus besos para confirmar su noviazgo, pero cierto castaño lo observaba desde la rama de un árbol.

Te felicito izzy – dijo tai con una sonrisa al ver su amigo feliz – _"mejor retiro antes que me vean"_ – dijo en sus pensamientos pero escucho una voz familiar para el que era música para sus oídos.

Matt hay que ir a ver a tai – dijo una pelirroja piel morena ojos de color café claro y traía su uniforme deportivo que era blanco con franjas azules a los costados.

Sora no te preocupes por él sé que él está bien – dijo matt un pelirrubio de ojos azules que traía el uniforme de su escuela que consistía una camisa blanca suéter verde y pantalón gris.

Pero sabes que es nuestro amigo – dijo sora aun preocupada por su amigo de la infancia – y debemos apoyarlo – con este último comentario encaro a matt deteniéndose frente el con el ceño fruncido, pero ellos nunca se percató que tai estaba ahí escuchando la conversación de la pareja

Sé que es mi amigo pero no crees que te esté llamando la atención – dijo matt con seriedad mirando a su novia dándole entender que tai aún sigue enamorado de ella.

No lo creo matt – dijo sora molesta creyendo que tai aun sintiera algo por ella – si te vas a molestar por ir a ver a tai mejor voy sola – dijo enojo mirando a su novio.

Entonces ve tu sola si tanto te preocupa – dijo matt igual de enojado – ya que los dos hacen linda pareja, porque siempre te consuela a ti cuando estamos discutiendo, te anima cuando estas tristes, no sé porque no te has ido todavía – dijo matt dándole entender que se fuera sola.

Entonces ve con tus fans ellas si te ponen la atención que quieres – dijo sora ya molesta de escuchar lo que dice su novio quien no se inmuto por las palabras de sora – entonces vete – esto lo dijo levantando la voz con esto llamando la atención de la gente, entonces vio cómo su novio ya que él no le gusta llamar la atención así que se marchó de allí dejándola por su cuenta, ella se retiró con una gran tristeza que apenas noto unas lágrimas que quería salir, pero ellos nunca presenciaron la presencia de un cierto castaño que fue testigo de la discusión de su mejor amigo y su amor imposible pero se notaba lo furioso que esta

" _tengo ganas de golpearlo" –_ dijo esto en sus pensamientospero recordó su última pelea con su mejor amigo y que al final de todo, sora se enojó con él por defenderla y defendió a su novio – " _mejor no me meto esto no quiero que se enoje conmigo" –_ dijo en su pensamiento para que el no salga lastimado en sus discusiones asi que opto por irse por otro lado mientras que pensaba pero cuando pensaba bien las cosas – _"cada vez que se pelean siempre es por mi culpa ya que sora se preocupa por mí en vez de matt que es su novio, y además si me ve que me pelee ella quera una respuesta, mejor no me meto en este lio –_ este fue el último pensamiento de tai ya que se fue de ahí además tenía que tomar una decisión sobre la beca así que estuvo paseándose por todo la ciudad de odaiba hasta que se fijó la hora así que se decidió irse a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa noto que ahí estaba sora esperándola en las escaleras sentada cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos así que tai se acercó a sora así se acercó a ella la movió suavemente para que reaccionara sora al sentor el movimiento levanto su cabeza mirando

Tai –dijo sora con preocupación y tai observo los ojos rojos que tenía sora y lo único que se le vino a la cabeza es que sora había llorado asi que le pregunto

Cuanto tiempo llevas llorando sora – dijo tai ayudándola a levantarse de su lugar cuando sora iba hablar tai hablo antes que ella – y no me mientas porque te conozco muy bien – este último comentario hizo que sora lo mirara sorprendido a lo que ella asintió así de caballero que es tai la invito a pasar a su casa, una vez dentro de la casa tai fue a preparar un poco de café mientras que sora esperaba en el comedor se sentía un poco incomoda ya que tai la conocía muy bien hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamiento, cuando vio su taza de café que le puso tai y sentó en la otra silla para quedar cara a cara

Bien – dijeron ambos ya que sora tenía preguntas que hacerle la primera es ¿Por qué falto a la escuela? Y la segunda es ¿Dónde estaba?, tai tenia igual unas preguntas que hacerle la primera, ¿Qué sentía por el?, la segunda, ¿si él es la causa de sus peleas? Y la tercera ¿Qué haría ella si recibiera una beca para estudiar en el extranjero?, así que hablo tai.

Por qué no comienzas primero en hablar – dijo tai mirando sora a lo que ella asintió.

Bien tengo dos preguntas que hacerte – a lo que tai asintió – la primera es ¿Por qué no fuites a la escuela? y la segunda ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo sora mirando como tai tomaba su tasa de café, mientras que el suspiraba

Bien te lo diré – dijo tai mirando su taza de café ya que su respuesta estaba concentrada en su amor imposible – falte porque tuve un problema familiar – dijo tai y sabiendo que su abuelo había muerto pero le dejo un consejo, pero sora miro a tai ya que ella no iba a interrumpir asi que lo dejo seguir – ayer en la noche mi abuelo falleció y mis padres avisaron a la escuela hoy que no iríamos y la segunda pregunta adamas salí a despejarme y pensar en unas cosas – dijo tai con suma tranquilidad tomando un poco de su café, pero sora se petrifico al escuchar que el salio a despejar su mente pero tenía miedo que el haya escuchado su pelea con su novio así que le pregunto.

O…oye tai de causalidad fuiste al parque – dijo sora viendo a tai seriamente quien el agacho la mirada pensando en una excusa, pero lo estuvo pensándolo muy bien le diría la verdad ya que no tenía nada que ocultarle ya que al igual que ella lo conocía muy bien asi que le iba adecirle una parte de la verda pero no le diría que escucho toda su pelea.

Si, - dijo tai dejando su taza de café en la mesa y fijo su vista hacia sora quien lo miraba con seriedad pero a la vez se veía avergonzada lo que le causo una sonrisa a tai de verla así pero siguió hablando – adamas escuche un grito que decía entonces vete – dijo tai imitando la voz de sora lo cual saco una risita.

Ya.. tai… - dijo sora comenzando a reír por las imitaciones que hacia tai así estuvieron un rato haciendo risas y recordando cómo había vivido en el digimundo pero hasta que sora recordó que tai tenía tres preguntas que hacerle - y dime tai cual era esas preguntas que querías decirme – dijo sora mirando al portador del valor, tai no sabía si debía hacerle esas preguntas ya que ella venia para hacerla reír o para hablar de sus problemas con matt y se enojaba de vez en cuando con él por pelearse así que decidió hacerle las preguntas.

Te las dire pero me diras la verdad sin evitar cualquier pregunta – dijo tai con seriedad mientras que sora asentía – bien la primera pregunta ¿Qué sientes por mí? – dijo tai mirando a su amor imposible y a su mejor amiga de la infancia, la portadora del amor no sabía que decir así que cerró los ojos para pensar bien las cosas.

Tai sabes que me sentí atraída por ti cuando íbamos en la secundaria pero cada vez que te veía pensé que eras alguien que estaría junto – dijo sora recordando cómo sus sentimientos era atraídos por el cuándo estaba en la secundaria – pero luego me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de matt lo cual me llamo la atención fue su música ya que por fuera se sentí lo frio que era pero por dentro es muy amable adamas estar cerca de él me hace sentir muy feliz a diferencia de ti sentí no era lo mismo adamas me sentí atraída por tu forma divertida – dijo sora un poco avergonzada, pero para tai fue un momento de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras pero al escuchar su ultimo comentario se sintió decepcionado – y lo que sintió ahorra es una gran amistad tai espero que esto no te haya decepcionado – dijo sora con tristeza pero agachando la cabeza porque no quería ver el rostro de tai, pero para el portador del valor fue un golpe duro al escuchar esas palabras de la portadora del amor, pero el quería escuchar la verdad.

Bien hay que seguir con las preguntas – dijo tai cambiando de tema y sora asintió así que tai prosiguió – bien la segunda pregunta es ¿soy el causante de sus peleas? – esto desconcertó un poco a sora por la pregunta que le hizo dudar, pero de todos modos le diría la verdad

Si tai algunas veces – dijo sora un poco triste al decirle la verdad, pero tai se sentía culpable de todo lo que pasaba a la portadora del amor – sabes yo siempre he tenido la culpa de preocuparme mucho por ti porque eres mi amigo y matt no entiende piensa que estoy enamorada de ti ya que le conté lo que sentía por ti antes pero no sé qué hacer con él para que me entienda – dijo sora a punto de llorar pero ella nunca noto que tai la estaba abrazando

Sora perdóname – dijo tai un poco triste al saber que si era su culpa que ellos se pelearan, pero lo que si odiaba es ver llorar a una mujer o que este triste para tai lo único que quería era que fuera feliz sora no sabía si corresponderle el abrazo pero se sintio un poco tranquila por el abrazo que le dio así que le correspondió.

Tai no te disculpes por algo que no hiciste – dijo sora un poco animada pero se sentía un poco triste por no corresponderle al principio pero su verdadero amor es matt – tai gracias pero sabes que te quiero como amigo ya que mi corazón le pertenece a matt – dijo un poco triste, para tai fue un golpe duro al saber que sora no lo amaba lo único que se limito fue sonreírle

La tercera pregunta es hipotética – dijo tai ya que él no le diría sobre la beca adamas quería confirmar su respuesta con la de izzy – la tercera pregunta es ¿Qué harías si tu recibieras una beca para estudiar en el extranjero? – con este último comentario se separó de sora para que diera su respuesta.

Bueno a respecto a tu pregunta – dijo sora un poco feliz por el cálido abrazo que le dio pero se le hizo raro que tai le cambiara de tema a otro pero no tenía nada que perder – si yo recibiera una beca para estudiar en el extranjero lo que haría es aceptarla pero como es una beca para el extranjero lo hablaría contigo, con mi novio y con mis padres ya que si voy estudiar en el extranjero debo ser consiente que estare lejos y la única forma para comunicarme es por correo pero no es lo mismo que estar con ustedes y convivir – ahí lo interrumpió tai al recordar a cierta castaña

Serias como la princesa – dijo tai con una sonrisa al recordar a cierta castaña pero luego se fijó en sora quien frunció su ceño al recordar ya que ella y mimi son mejores amigas y no le gustaba que le digieran así a su amiga – calma así le digo de cariño – dijo tai pero lo último lo soltó sin pensarlo lo que causo un sonrojo en sus mejillas del portador del valor para la portadora del amor lo noto y esto le dio curiosidad pero se lo preguntaría otro día.

Bueno luego te preguntare más tarde – dijo sora intentando cambiar el tema – si sería como mimi adamas vendría en las vacaciones de verano y de invierno pero luego regresaría a estudiar otra vez a la escuela donde estaría estudiando – mientras que sora daba la explicación si ella recibiera una beca para el extranjero y tai le prestaba la atención en cada palabra que decía la portadora del amor hasta que al fin entendió.

Ohh ya veo – dijo tai entendiendo lo que podría beneficiarle la beca pero su desventaja estar lejos de sus amigos y familiares – y dime sora tu que harías – al decir esto último sora lo medito un poco y le respondió

Bueno lo que yo haría es aceptarla – dijo sora dando un suspiro – pero prefiero rechazar la beca y porque aquí se encuentra las personas más importantes las que quiero mucho – con este último comentario dejo claro que rechazaría la beca para el extranjero pero para tai adamas necesita pensarlo pero los consejos que le dio el portador del conocimiento y del amor.

Tai fijo su vista a l reloj que tenía en la cocina y vio que eran las 6:00 de la tarde así que hablo – ya es tarde sora – dijo tai viendo como su amiga de la infancia asentía asi que ambos se levantaron del lugar se dirigieron a la entrada pero antes de que tai tomara el pomo de la puerta alguien estaba abriendo la puerta pero escucharon la voz de kari que se estaba despidiendo de tk así que salieron para saluda la primera en salir fue sora y saludo a la pareja

Hola kary, tk – dijo sora animada viendo a la joven pareja ya que estaban a punto de besarse pero se sonrojaron al ser descubiertos pero más tk ya que vio a tai salir se puso nervioso y lo vio con una mirada asesina advirtiéndole que no se acercara más sora lo noto como tk se ponía nervioso y vio a kari quien la miraba que se lo llevara – tai vámonos antes que se haga tarde – dijo sora animada por los dos jóvenes así que se llevó a tai agarrado de la muñeca y pero escucho el susurro de kari diciendo "gracias" a lo que ella le guiño el ojo así que se dirigieron a la casa de sora pero ellos estaban silenciosos por el camino pero nunca presenciaron que una persona lo seguía hasta que hablo tai.

Y que piensas decirle – dijo tai al fin rompiendo el incómodo silencio que llevaban pero la pregunta que le hizo desconcertó a sora y le volvió a preguntar - ¿Qué piensas decirle a matt? – dijo tai dándole entender a su amiga que le iba a decir a su novio

Lo que estuvimos hablando tai – dijo sora calmadamente pero recordó en ese momento como le decía a mimi asi que le pregunto – oye tai ¿Por qué le dices princesa a mimi? Si a ella no le gusta que le digan así – dijo sora deteniéndose enfrente de tai ya que ella iba a defender a su mejor amiga para dejarle claro que no le diga princesa a su mejor amiga, pero para tai esa pregunta era fácil de responderla.

Bueno sora es fácil de responder a tu pregunta – dijo tai sonriendo y meditando las palabras para contestarle y miro a su amiga y le respondió – le digo princesa porque me gusta hacerla enojar y me gusta cuando ella frunce su ceño – este último comentario lo dijo sin pensarlo sora lo miro muy bien así que le pregunto.

¿Cómo que te gusta cuando frunce su ceño? – dijo sora mirando a su amigo que lo vio detenidamente como tenía las mejillas rojas asi que le pregunto – te gusta verdad – dijo sora para asegurarse pero tai le respondió

No me gusta sora – dijo tai viéndola – adamas me gusta hacerla enojar – dijo tai con su sonrisa traviesa lo cual sora dio un suspiro pero ella confiaba que su amigo encontraría a alguien además recordó su mejor amiga le comento como es tai de infantil e inmaduro pero incluso le gustaba seguirle el juego pero ella le pregunto lo mismo que a tai y la respuesta fue la que le dijo su amigo.

Sabes tai los polos apuestos se atraen – dijo sora dándole entender que tarde temprano su juego empezaría con un romance pero tai no entendió a qué se refería polos opuestos se atraen pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de sora – bueno ya casi llegamos tai – dijo sora al ver su departamento.

Creo que te dejo por aquí sora – dijo tai viendo como su amiga a quien asentía pero antes que se diera la vuelta sora le dio un beso en la mejilla, para tai fue un momento feliz pero vio cómo se alejaba así que él también se dio una vuelta pero antes que diera un paso alguien le dio un golpe en el cachete donde sora le dio el beso hasta que escucho la voz.

De que estaban hablando tú y sora – dijo la persona quien golpeo al portador del valor pero para tai esa voz fue reconocible para él.

Matt – dijo tai sobándose el cachete y levantándose pero se fijó en su mirada que mostraba odio hacia el.

 **Continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: buscando al portador del valor y la aparición de los enemigos

 **Capitulo anterior**

¿De qué estaban hablando tú y Sora? – dijo la persona que golpeo al portador del valor, Tai no dudo ni un segundo en volver en sí y reconoció la voz.

Matt – dijo Tai sobándose el cachete y levantándose, se fijó en su mirada que mostraba odio hacia él.

 **Continuación del capitulo**

Tai estaba sorprendido de ver a Matt, el nunca había visto ese lado de odio, él sabía perfectamente que era frio pero al ver el odio que se veía en sus ojos él le iba a decir, de repente fue golpeado por Matt, quien le dio una patada en el estómago sacándole el aire y le dijo.

Aléjate de ella Tai – dijo Matt furioso mientras veía como Tai se retorcía por el golpe que le había dado, no podía controlar su odio así que le dio otra patada pero esta vez justo en las costillas sacándole más aire – ¿por qué siempre tienes que estar con Sora?, siempre eres el que está en su cabeza, el que le preocupa, para ella tu eres su pilar, su consuelo siempre, te tengo envidia – este último comentario lo dijo con frialdad dándole una tercera patada pero esta vez fue a su estómago sacándole el poco aire que le quedaba y haciéndolo escupir sangre. Cuando Matt se iba ir Tai hablo.

Y…yo te te…tengo más en….vi…. envidia de t….ti Matt – dijo Tai con voz entrecortada aun recuperando de los golpes de Matt pero aun así se intentó levantar, se le veían hilos de sangre en su boca – pe…pero ese día cua…cuando fue tu co…concierto que…quería confesarme con Sora, ella t…te escogió a ti – dijo Tai, recordando ese día como le dio un poco de valor para que ella se le confesara a Matt, el por fuera se sintió feliz regalándole una sonrisa de aliento a la pelirroja, pero por dentro se sintió destrozado, sin embargo él lo hizo porque quería hacer feliz a Sora y si para lograrlo, tenía que sacrificar su felicidad, no dudaría en hacerlo por ella – además, no quiero verla llorar otra vez o que la hagas sentir mal – esto último comentario lo dijo para que Matt viera que él también tenía la culpa, así que se levantó y se disponía irse, pero Matt lo agarro del hombro para golpearlo, gracias a los reflejos de Tai logró esquivar este golpe y le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que el rubio se hincara de rodillas, entonces Tai hablo – no voy a pelear contra ti, Matt, no quiero ver a Sora triste de nuevo – dijo Tai aun recordando su última pelea, donde ella le dejo de hablar por un mes, ya que la razón de esta discusión se inició porque Matt la había dejado plantada, él se había ido a tocar con su banda porque tenían una función, pero para Tai lo más importante era la felicidad de Sora, así que lo fue a golpear por el coraje que esto le causo, el nuca tomo en cuenta que Sora estaba allí y vio cómo se daban de golpe, incluso ella se interpuso entre la pelea de ambos chicos, pero lo que no se esperaba Tai es que Sora le fuera a dar una bofetada enfrente de Matt, quien estaba sonriendo debido a que su novia lo defendió dando entender que el rubio era quien tenía la razón.

Cuando Tai se disponía a irse, vio cómo su amigo se estaba recuperando de su golpe, sin hacerle caso se dio la vuelta, puesto que no quería llegar tarde a su casa, además pensó en su hermana Kari que debía estar preocupada por él o mejor dicho sus padres, ya que ellos estaban haciendo los tramites de defunción, a parte aún tenía que resolver el tema de la beca para el extranjero que le dejo su abuelo, cuando Tai iba a dar un paso sintió como Matt lo golpea por la espalda con una rama de un árbol haciendo que el castaño se revolcara del dolor, entonces Matt le dijo de forma sarcástica.

Nunca le des la espalda a tus amigos – dijo Matt, no exactamente porque no lo pudo atacar por sorpresa, si no, más porque se sentía aún más traicionado al saber que aun siente algo por Sora – si la quieres ver feliz, ¿por qué no te alejas de ella? – esto último se lo dijo de forma posesiva y dándole otro golpe en la espalda con la misma rama, haciendo que Tai se revolcara del dolor; algo común de Tai, es que él no quería gritar, se aguantaba del dolor, pero cuando le dio el último golpe sintió como se rompió la rama, pero no fue solo la rama… sino también una costilla, sintió escurrir sangre de su boca, Matt ya estaba más relajado así que se dio la vuelta, aunque la voz de Tai lo detuvo.

T…tu e…eres… un….mal…maldito cobarde Matt – dijo Tai, con enojo al saber que Matt lo traiciono por la espalda, así que no le importo decirle cobarde pero Matt no lo escucho por lo que siguió su camino. Tai siguió hablando – t…tu… nun… nunca se…ras… serás la pa…pareja ideal…pa…para…So…Sora – al decir este comentario escucho los pasos de Matt acercarse hacia él pero esto no detuvo a Tai, quien siguió hablando – s… si…t…tú sigues p…por…ese…camino per….perderás a Sora – esto se lo dijo como advertencia por actuar de esa forma, pero cuando Matt estuvo cerca de él lo agarro del cabello, Tai estuvo aguantando el dolor hasta que lo aventó contra un árbol que lo hizo escupir sangre.

¿Crees que no soy la pareja ideal para Sora, Tai? – a lo cual Tai asintió, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que Matt lo había golpeado en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, incluso también lo hizo escupir un poco de sangre ensuciado su playera, Matt vio cómo su amigo estaba en terribles condiciones, pero recordó las palabras que le dijo Tai, así que le golpeo en la cara y le volvió a preguntar – ahora, dime ¿por qué crees que no seré la pareja ideal de Sora? – dijo Matt, viendo a Tai casi semiinconsciente, pero él no estaba conforme así que agarro una piedra cercana, y empezó a golpearlo en su pie, haciendo que Tai gritara de dolor intentándolo golpear con el otro pie, pero Matt agarro su pie libre y puso su cuerpo encima del pie de su mejor amigo para que no lo golpeara, cuando Matt le acertó el golpe definitivo, sintió una gran punzada en su pie, esta vez el ojos café grito.

AHHHHH – grito Tai agarrando su pie, pero este alarido no solo llamaría la atención de los demás, Matt estaba nervioso porque atraería gente y lo único que le quedaba era callarlo, así que lo agarro del cabello y lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo dejo noqueado, ya que Tai se había callado, Matt se fue dejando a su amigo solo sin preocupación alguna.

Karise estaba preocupando por Tai, se había fijado en el reloj de la sala y vio que era tarde, así que decidió llamarlo para preguntarle ¿por donde venía o donde estaba?, fue a la sala para marcarle a su celular pero se dio cuenta que lo había dejado en el comedor, luego pensó en Sora, tomo el teléfono de su casa y marco a la pelirroja para saber si Tai se había quedado un rato o se encontró con alguien de la escuela, pero ella presentía que algo le estaba pasando a su hermano, por eso lo siguió al parque en la tarde, para asegurarse de que estará bien, pero ahora sentía algo más fuerte, su corazón le decía que algo le paso, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

¡Bueno! – hablo alguien desde el otro lado del auricular, esta voz era reconocida para la portadora de la luz así que le respondió inmediatamente.

Bueno Sora, soy Kari – dijo, con tal preocupación que incluso la portadora del amor lo notó, pero esperó que terminara de hablar Kari – Oye Sora, ¿no sabes si Tai se fue a un lado o tal vez se quedó un rato contigo? – a lo cual Sora respondió.

No Kari, no me dijo nada de ir a algún sitio – esto lo dijo con tono de preocupación al saber que su amigo de la infancia no había llegado a su casa, ya que tenía como cinco minutos que se fue y eso la intrigaba mucho, mejor decidió preguntarle – ¿no sabes si Tai lleva su celular para marcarle? – dijo Sora, con esperanza que lo llevara.

No Sora, lo dejó – dijo Kari, ya más preocupada al no saber dónde estaba su hermano, se fijó en el reloj de su sala y vio que ya era muy tarde incluso se veía la oscuridad de la noche, pensaba en marcarles a todos sus amigos pero recordó que no habían ido a si escuela, Sora hablo de nuevo

¿Kari, me escuchas? – dijo Sora, llamando la atención, ya que la pequeña castaña no respondía a su pregunta ¿Qué si ya llamo a los demás, para saber si lo habían visto o que si iba ir a otro lugar?

Disculpa Sora, es que si estoy preocupado por mi hermano – dijo Kari avergonzándose de estar siempre en su mente – ¿me puedes repetir la pregunta que me hiciste Sora? – este último comentario lo hizo para no quedar mal con la portadora del amor

¿Si ya avisaste a los demás? – dijo Sora teniendo un poco de esperanza en saber que Tai estuviera bien o que se encontrara con alguien del grupo.

No sora – dijo Kari. Sora le comentó que a lo mejor se había encontrado con alguno de sus compañeros y se quedaron a platicar, pero no perdía nada si llamaba a sus amigos, para saber si habían visto a su hermano, así que ella tomaría el consejo de la pelirroja – Esta bien, tomare tu consejo Sora, voy a llamar a los demás, para saber si han visto a Tai

Ok Kari, yo también te ayudare en avisarles a los demás – dijo sora, para animar un poco a la portadora de la luz, pero aún tenía esa preocupación por el portador del valor, ya ella se sentía bastante mal al no corresponder sus sentimientos, recordó que el portador del valor le hizo esas preguntas en la tarde, incluso sentía como se alejaba, ella no quería que su amistad acabara allí, pero cada vez que se reunían siempre eran problemas con Matt, y siempre lo culpaba por golpear a su novio mientras que el, la defendía con cada acto del rubio. – Kari, antes que cuelgues, no llames a Matt – con esto último desconcertó un poco a la portadora de la luz, siguió hablando la portadora del amor – porque él está de práctica con su banda y no quiero que tengas problemas con Matt, adamas déjalo, el seguro no sabe nada. – con esto último dio entender que habían discutido, Kari de todo modos no lo llamaría, ya que TK le dijo que iba estar con su hermano un rato.

Ok Sora, pero tampoco llames a TK, ya que él va a estar con su hermano – dijo Kari, con un poco de felicidad de recordar al pelirrubio menor, pero ahora el que le preocupaba era su hermano que no había llegado a su casa.

Está bien Kari, me avisas si sabes algo de Tai, por favor. – con este último comentario ambas colgaron y empezaron a llamar a cada uno de sus amigos, Kari empezó a llamar primero a Yolei, Davis, Cody, Ken… Sora comenzó y llamo a Joe, quien no sabía nada, Izzy no había llegado a su casa, así que intento llamar a Kari, para saber si tenía ya información sobre el portador del valor, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz familiar que ella reconoció.

¡Bueno! – habló una persona del otro lado, fijo su vista hacia el identificador de llamadas y vio que había marcado un número erróneo y en vez de marcar a la portadora de la luz, marco a su mejor amiga, no la iba a dejar plantada así que sería una llamada rápida.

Hola Mimi, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto la portadora del amor hacia la portadora de la pureza, ya que en estados unidos y de Japón tienen una diferencia de trece horas, se fijó en el reloj de su sala y vio que eran las ocho de la noche, ella calculo que allá deben ser las siete de la mañana

Hola sora, estoy bien – esto lo dijo con entusiasmo la portadora de la pureza, ya que tenía un poco de tiempo antes de ir al escuela, sin embargo la portadora del amor no tenía tanto tiempo, así que le iba hablar pero no pudo, Mimi se le adelanto y hablo antes que ella – y ¿cómo están los demás? – preguntó Mimi, quería saber un poco de sus amigos, puesto que no tenía información de ellos, así que aprovecho en preguntarle a su mejor amiga.

Están bien todos, Mimi - dijo Sora, ya que ella también quería escuchar cómo le iba allá en estados unidos, así le resumiría las vida de sus compañeros – mi relación con Matt es un poco complicada, Joe aún sigue estudiando en la universidad de medicina, Izzy aún está estudiando y está intentando comunicarse con el digimundo – con este último comentario le hizo recordar a su amiga Piyomon, pero se golpeó mentalmente, porque no contaba con mucho tiempo, así que continuo hablando, - con TK y Kari, tiene una relación – lo cual escucho una risa que desconcertó a la portadora del amor, así que le pregunto - ¿de qué te ríes Mimi? – pregunto la portadora del amor, ella no le conto nada gracioso y por eso se sintió extraña. Mimi le contestó.

Me rio por el pobre de TK – con este comentario dejo más confundida a la portadora del amor pero decidió seguir escuchando a su amiga – ya que Tai es muy celoso cuando se acerca alguien a su hermana – este comentario hizo pensar a Sora, que a lo mejor Tai la protegía porque la consideraba como una hermana a quien quería ver siempre feliz.

Tienes razón, incluso Kari le reprocha que lo deje en paz; Davis esta algo deprimido al saber que TK y Kari estaban saliendo pero lo supero, ya que Tai lo apoyo con todo esto – esto lo dijo con aire de recuerdo al saber que el portador del valor nunca la dejo sola, continuamente la apoyo en las buenas y en las malas pero siempre lo culpaba por meterse en sus peleas, tanto así que un día ella le dejo de hablar, pero él nunca le dio la espalda – Cody está en la secundaria y se está aplicando mucho, Yolei y Ken ya son una pareja oficial y Davis está todavía en el equipo de Odaiba y es el capitán del equipo – pero al decir este comentario sobre Davis dejo desconcertada a Mimi, porque ella sabía que Tai es el capitán del equipo de Odaiba así que pregunto por el portador del valor.

Oye Sora, ¿no era Tai el capitán del equipo de Odaiba, que sucedió? – esto lo dijo Mimi algo inquietante, ya que ella sabía que él iba para ser un jugador profesional, pero ahora al parecer, dejo el equipo de Odaiba y quería saber cuál fue su motivo.

Para mí también es un misterio que Tai dejara de jugar – comentó Sora, ella conocía la verdad de porqué el portador del valor dejo de jugar y por eso le mentiría a su mejor amiga – pero se está aplicando mucho en los estudios, incluso se inscribió en la carrera de las ciencias de la política y social – con este comentario dejo sorprendida más a Mimi, ya que Tai no se le daba bien el estudio, cada vez que iba de visita siempre encontraba libros votados donde sea, incluso sus propios amigos le llamaron la atención, quería seguir hablando con Sora pero se fijó la hora que tenía en su reloj de muñeca y vio que eran las ocho de la mañana en Nueva York.

Sora ya me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde para ir al escuela nos vemos al rato – al decir esto último colgó el teléfono, mientras que Sora aún seguía pensando si ella fue la culpable de que Tai dejar de jugar su deporte favorito, luego le preguntaría, primero debían encontrarlo, así que marcó a Kari, para preguntarle si su Tai ya había regresado, espero que contestara el teléfono pero nadie atendía entonces llamo al celular de Kari, espero un rato y tampoco contestaba el teléfono, esto si le preocupo mucho, entonces tomo la decisión de ir a buscar a Tai por su cuenta; pero antes de abrir la puerta, se le apareció su madre que había llegado del trabajo y noto a su hija que iba a salir.

Sora, ¿a dónde vas?– dijo la madre de la portadora del amor, ya que era muy tarde para estar saliendo a las nueve de la noche, al menos que fuera a un concierto de su novio pero tenía que asegurarse de que su hija no llegara tarde.

Ahorita regreso mamá, no tardo me quede de ver con Tai en el parque – para salir le tuvo que mentirle a su madre, ya que si le decía la verdad llamarían a los padres de Tai y como le dijo que su abuelo había muerto ellos no que se preocuparan.

Está bien hija, no te tardes – dijo la señora Takenochi con seguridad, ella le tenía mucha confianza a Tai, ya que él fue uno de los mejores amigos de la infancia de su hija, incluso ella lo consideraba como un hijo, de hecho, le hubiera gustado que Tai fuera el novio de su hija, pero ella no podía tomar la decisión de la pelirroja sobre quien enamorarse o con quien casarse, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Mientras tanto en el parque cierta castaña estaba preguntando a cada persona si habían visto a su hermano, pero cada persona que veía le decía que no lo habían visto, incluso sus amigos le dijeron que no se quedó en ver con nadie, así que salió de su casa para buscarlo, ya que intento llamar a Sora para decirle que iría a buscarlo, pero cuando llamo sonó ocupado pensando que alguien de su familia precisamente le iba a mandar un mensaje y noto que su celular no tenía pila, así que le dejo en la casa, pero antes de salir le dejo una nota a sus padres que iría al parque, porque quedo de verse con uno de sus amigos , no quería que sus padres se preocuparan más, fue preguntando pero no tenía nada de su paradero, ella no se rendiría fácilmente en buscarlo, así que se movió del sitio donde estaba pero cuando se levantó diviso a un cierto pelirrojo que andaba con una peliplata, pero tenía que asegurarse que fuera el portador del conocimiento, cuando estuvo cerca lo reconoció.

¡Izzy! – Dijo la portadora de la luz, ya unos cuantos pasos cerca del portador del conocimiento, pero él estaba muy concentrado hablando con la chica de pelo gris, así que lo llamo de nuevo, pero esta vez aumentando la voz – ¡IZZY! – a lo cual, el portador del conocimiento instantáneamente reconoció a la portadora de la luz que estaba allí parada, mientras que su pareja veía a una niña jovencita de diecisiete años de pelo castaño, hasta que reacciono Izzy

Kari – dijo el portador del conocimiento, sorprendido que lo encontrara con su novia, ya que él tenía planeado presentarla en el grupo excepto a Tai, debido a que el sabia, pero cuando fijo su vista hacia la portadora de la luz se le veía la preocupación ¿Cómo si el tuviera la respuesta de una pregunta?, así que le pregunto – ¿qué tienes Kari? – pregunto Izzy a la menor de los Yagami.

¿No has visto a mi hermano Izzy? – pregunto como si él fuera su esperanza, así que Izzy hizo memoria, fue su acompañante la que habló.

¿No es tu amigo el que estaba contigo antes? – dijo ella, a lo cual Izzy asintió, mientras Kari miro a peliplata que estaba tomado de la mano del pelirrojo

Pero eso fue hace ya, como unas tres horas que lo vi – dijo el portador del conocimiento, recordando la conversación que tuvo antes de declararse a la persona que le gustaba, fijo su vista a la portadora de la luz, ella le quería preguntar ¿si sabía dónde estaba o con quien se quedó de ver con alguien?, cuando iba a formular su pregunta se anticipó el pelirrojo – no se a donde se fue o con quien se quedó de ver – con este comentario decepcionó a la menor pero cuando le iba decir algo, una voz reconocida la interrumpió

¡Kari! – todos fijaron su vista hacia una pelirroja, que los portadores de la luz y del conocimiento la reconocieron, no era nadie menos que la portadora del amor que venía corriendo, pero la pareja noto la preocupación que expresaba, cuando se acercó se dirigió a la castaña y le pregunto - ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a salir a buscarlo? Por lo menos me lo hubieras dicho – mientras que la portadora de la luz se avergonzaba por no avisarle, esto se lo dijo en forma de regaño, fijo su vista hacia la pareja y reconoció al portador del conocimiento pero no a la chica quiso preguntar, pero se adelantó la peliplata en contestarle.

Hola, mi nombre es Akira Yamada, estudio en la escuela Seiko – dijo de forma amable viendo a la menor y a la pelirroja, ya que Kari se había encontrado con Izzy pero nunca se le paso preguntarle su nombre, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando hablo la peliplata – y ¿ustedes son amigas de Izzy? – a lo cual las dos chicas asintieron pero cuando Sora iba hablar fue interrumpida por el portador del conocimiento.

Akira, te presento a Sora Takenochi y a Kari Yagami – dijo algo apenado que fue percibido por las tres chicas, ya que la peliplata dijo en voz bajita "lindo", por lo cual las dos portadoras se miraron y dieron entender que es lo que pasaba pero luego hablaría con él, ahora la mayor preocupación era Tai, Izzy habló – y por cierto, ¿qué hacen a estas horas de la noche? – dijo el portador de conocimiento a las dos chicas en forma de regaño, pero ella intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, luego preguntarían.

Lo que pasa es que mi hermano no ha regresado a casa – esto lo dijo con preocupación lo cual el portador del conocimiento estuvo meditando las palabras de la portadora de la luz, cuando le iba a preguntar si ya le preguntaron a los demás, pero fue interrumpido por la portadora del amor.

Ya les avisamos a los demás pero dijeron que no se quedó de ver con nadie – dijo la pelirroja dando entender al portador del conocimiento que ya habían agotado todos los recursos – incluso marque a tu casa pero me dijeron que no estabas, pero ya encontré la razón porque no estabas ahí – lo dijo de forma burlona la portadora de amor, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja, la peliplata interrumpió.

Mejor hay que buscar su amigo, antes que sus familias se preocupen por ustedes – lo que dijo Akira era cierto tenía que buscar al portador del valor, así que hablo Izzy.

Akira tu iras con Sora al oeste, búsquenlo él no debe estar tan lejos- lo dijo con seguridad ya que él lo conoce, es su amigo, pero fijo su vista hacia las chicas que no entendía nada así que le explico – sí, conozco muy bien a Tai, él está aquí durmiendo o… debe estar… pensando en algo – esto lo dijo con duda mirando a Kari, ya que le hizo una promesa de no decirle a nadie del tema que tuvo esa tarde, Sora también tuvo ese pensamiento, así que Akira y Sora se adelantó al lugar donde les indico Izzy.

Kari e Izzy iban al norte, ya que es la ruta más cercana a la casa de los Yagamis, así que fueron preguntando a la gente más cercana o buscándolo entre los arbustos o en las ramas de los árboles, estaban caminando en silencio hasta que hablo a Kari.

Izzy, ¿Akira es una amiga o ya están saliendo? – dijo Kari, esperando una respuesta del portador del conocimiento, mientras que él no sabía que responder, si decirle la verdad o decirle una mentirilla blanca, pero recordó que su novia estaba con Sora y ella le respondería a las preguntas que le haría así que le diría la verdad.

Sí, estoy saliendo con ella – lo dijo y se sonrojo, no quería mostrar su cara a la menor de los Yagami pero de todos modos se lo contaría – quería darles la sorpresa pero creo que no se podrá dar – esto lo dijo con una decepción pero lo que no sabía, es que Kari estaba pensando lo que dijo, entonces preguntó.

¿Quien más lo sabe? – dijo Kari feliz, pero quería saber quién más sabia lo de Izzy para hablar con los que saben – dime Izzy, ¿quiénes son los que saben para que les des la sorpresa a los demás? - con este comentario dejo un poco confundido al portador del conocimiento, pero de todos modos le respondería a su pregunta.

Lo sabe Tai – dijo el portador del conocimiento como si fuera lo más obvio pero cuando fijo la vista vio a la portadora de la luz que tenía curiosidad, cuando le iba preguntar de qué hablaron, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Izzy – estuvimos hablando del porqué no fue a la escuela y me dijo que tenían problemas familiares– dijo Izzy esperando una respuesta de la menor de los Yagamis, pero cuando observo fijamente a la pequeña, tenía la cabeza abajo, hasta que le pregunto – ¿Qué pasa Kari? – dijo el portador del conocimiento con tono de preocupación.

Dime Izzy, ¿notaste algo raro en mi hermano? – dijo Kari, para saber cómo se comportaba su hermano, pero con este comentario dejo con duda al pelirrojo, así que lo negó lo cual Kari le conto – lo que pasa es que murió mi abuelo y Tai era muy apegado a él, incluso le pedía consejos, pero no sé cómo se tomo esta noticia – dijo ella pero esta vez derramando lágrimas, ya que ella también lo quería, él siempre le hacía reír y le daba algunos de sus consejos, pero sintió una mano en su espalda, vio que era Izzy

No te preocupes – dijo Izzy, dándole su apoyo mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora – además Tai veía se normal, pero lo más raro es que se le notaba un poco las ojeras – lo que hizo sonreír a Kari, ya que el había venido al parque a descansar un rato, además ella sabía que Tai cambiaria esa cara triste por una feliz.

¡Gracias! – con este comentario hizo sonreír a la portadora de la luz, así que buscaron por un rato hasta que Izzy checo su reloj y vio que eran las nueve y media así que saco el celular para marcar y avisar que iba a dejar a Kari en su hogar, pero se acordó de algo importante que nunca le pregunto a las dos portadoras de la luz, así que le cuestionó.

Oye Kari ¿con quién estuvo tu hermano la última vez? – dijo Izzy serio, esperando una respuesta de la menor, pero la portadora de la luz no entendía lo que quería decir Izzy con la pregunta que le hizo, así que le contesto.

La última vez que lo vi fue a dejar a Sora a su casa – lo dijo con seguridad, pero ella no entendía que era lo que buscaba Izzy con esas preguntas, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz familiar, los dos viajaron su vista hacia el celular del portador del conocimiento, entonces Izzy contestó.

Bueno Sora, ¿te puedo hacer una preguntar? – lo cual la portadora del amor le contesto con un si – dime ¿a qué hora se fue Tai de tu casa? – esta pregunta no tenía sentido para las dos chicas, así que Sora puso en altavoz para que también lo escuchara la novia de Izzy, ya que ella confesó que estaban saliendo.

Tiene como dos horas, que se fue de mi casa – dijo ella con un poco de duda mientras miraba Akira que también estaba confundida, ella creía que ya entendía pero necesitaba escuchar un poco la conversación, esta vez Sora le haría la pregunta al portador del conocimiento – ¿Por qué me preguntas esto Izzy? – dijo ella algo confundida, a lo cual el portador del conocimiento respondió.

Creo que Tai aún sigue por tu casa Sora – dijo el muy confiando, dejando muy sorprendida a las portadoras de la luz y del amor, sin embargo dejo muy maravillada a su novia, ya que su chico, resolvió por completo donde estaba su amigo, así que siguió – ¿dijo que haría algo antes de venir dejarte cerca de tu casa? – dijo Izzy esperando una respuesta de la portadora del amor, a lo cual ella respondió con un simple no, le iba a preguntar pero se adelantó – quiero que se reúnan en tu casa Sora, lo buscaremos – dijo Izzy muy serio, a lo cual ella respondió con un sí, así que ambos colgaron y se fueron al lugar donde Izzy le indico llevándose a la portadora de la luz y dándole una explicación de lo que pasaba mientras corría al zona donde habían quedado, cuando estuvieron cerca reconocieron a las dos chicas que estaban ahí paradas esperando a que llegaran, se acercó a las chicas y hablo la portadora del amor.

Ya me conto Akira lo que tu pensabas –dijo Sora animada, al saber que su mejor amigo aún estaba cerca de su casa, pero dejo sorprendido al pelirrojo, que su novia pensara lo mismo que él, quiso preguntar de cómo lo resolvió, pero cuando intento hablar fue interrumpido por la portadora del amor – es que puse el altavoz para que también lo escuchara y lo empezó a deducir cuando me hiciste las preguntas, ella también sus tenía las dudas que tu pero le ganaste en las preguntas – dijo la portadora del amor sonriéndole, pero para Akira mira otro lado para no mostrar lo sonrojada que estaba, el portador del conocimiento la miro con ternura, luego le diría, lo que más le importaba era buscar a su amigo.

Así que se separaron para buscar a Tai, lo buscaron entre los árboles y los arbustos, pero lo que no sabía es que ciertas criaturas los estaban vigilando desde una zona muy alejada.

No crees que te pasaste con el portador del valor – dijo una mujer joven que vestía de negro con un kimono morado que tenía una garra dorada en su mano derecha, y cuatro alas negras, sus uñas de color violeta muy afiladas, y tenía dos cintas negras que en realidad eran cuchillas y un peinado sujeto por numerosas peinetas – además me lo hubieras dejado a mí – dijo la joven con una sonrisa divertida.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Lilithmon – dijo la criatura de la túnica roja, en su cuerpo se veía sus cuernos y alas de murciélago – esos niños me las pagaran por encerrarme en el mundo oscuro – esto lo dijo con odio viendo a la portadora de la luz – es mejor que aparezca Lilithmon – dijo la criatura sin perder de vista a la menor de los Yagami.

Me hubiera gustado jugar un rato con ellos – dijo la mujer digimon quien estaba sonriendo con maldad pero antes de irse le hablo – no sé cómo esos niños te vencieron Daemon – dijo ella aun dándole la espalda pero estaba sintiendo su ira amenazante, incluso se detuvo para advertirle – no intentes atacarme Daemon, porque sabemos que los dos somos tenemos el mismo nivel, así que no te desquites conmigo – esto lo dijo con tono de advertencia al digimon de la capucha, mientras que Lilithmon desaparecería en la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto la portadora de la luz ya se estaba dando por vencida, se acercó a una banca y se sentó para pensar bien las cosas así que se fijó en el reloj que estaba cerca vio que era las diez y media de la noche y no traía su celular, se movió de su lugar y buscar a Sora para que le pidiera teléfono y marcar a su casa para avisar que se quedaría en casa de Sora y de así preguntaría si Tai estaba allá, pero lo dudaba, cuando se iba alejando de la banca sintió una presencia maligna atrás de ella, así que se voltio y vio que era una señorita de pelo rubio y ojos verdes y buen cuerpo que le hablo.

¿Buscas a alguien niña? – dijo la señora mostrando una sonrisa sincera, Kari pudo notar que esa sonrisa era falsa pero cuando dijo que si buscaba a alguien no dudo en preguntarle.

Sí, busco a mi hermano, ¿lo ha visto?– dijo Kari algo desconfiada por la persona pero a la vez aliviada de tener algo de información acerca de su hermano, la señorita estaba sonriendo por dentro, porque la joven castaña no la había reconocido como su enemiga aun.

 **Continuara** **…**

 **Nota: un agradecimiento a mi editora que me ayudo en esta tercera historia de michi se que me he tardado mucho en subir los fics y espero que disfruten esta historia**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: lazos rotos parte II

 **Capitulo anterior**

Si busco a mi hermano lo ha visto – dijo kary algo desconfiada por la persona pero a la vez aliviada de tener algo de información acerca de su hermano, pero para la señorita estaba sonriendo por dentro, que no la haya reconocido como su enemiga aun.

 **Continuación del capitulo**

Todo iba tranquilo cuando ya que la señorita estaba acompañando a la menor de las yagamis, hacia el lugar donde vio al castaño, ya que al principio sintió una gran desconfianza (recuerden que la señorita es uno de los siete grandes señores demonios), pero ahorra tenía que seguirla para saber donde estaba su hermano, hasta que hablo la menor de las yagami

Le puedo preguntar algo señorita – lo cual asintió ya que ella lo estaba guiando donde vio al chico por última vez, así que kary hizo la pregunta – primero ¿Cómo se llama porque no le diré siempre señorita?, y segunda no sé por qué pero presiento que usted no es una persona ordinaria – con estas palabras dejo helada al digimon pero decidió contestarle a su pregunta.

Me llamo anko momochi – lo dijo con una sonrisa forzada, lo cual kary lo noto pero decidió disimularlo – no sé porque piensas en eso pequeña – lo cual kary sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al sentir sus manos en sus hombros así que asintió automáticamente ya que no quería correr peligro, así que asintió, lo cual anko sonrió y siguieron con su camino hasta que llegaron a la casa de la portadora del amor casi en la entrada del parque lo cual kary noto el lugar asi que le pregunto.

Aquí lo vio señorita anko – dijo kary un poco dudosa ya que ella sabía que sora no había buscado bien cerca de su casa, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos

Aquí fue la última vez que lo vi – lo dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual kary aún seguía con desconfianza pero recordó algo más importante asi que se lo comento – por cierto he visto otro joven un rubio alto – lo que dejo un poco sorprendida la castaña asi que le pregunto.

Usted vio un rubio de la misma edad que mi hermano – lo cual anko asintió asi que le pregunto – y usted dice que los vio aquí por última vez – lo cual volvió asentir otra vez – entonces ayúdame a buscarlo – este comentario lo dijo con esperanza mirando a la señorita que estaba enfrente, pero lo que no sabía es que cierto digimon estaba mirando a su compañera y decidió jugar un rato más antes de ir al digimundo, pero con anko no sabía que decir si llevarla lejos para atacarla o irse de allí y ver el espectáculo que harían hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Al fin te encuentro imouto* – dijo un hombre mayor de pelo morado y ojos amarillos y su cuerpo bien formado con un traje elegante, pero a la vista de kary se veía muy 7molesto ase que lo pensó que ya era la suficiente ayuda que le había brindado pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz del hombre – te he estado buscando imouto nos están esperando nuestros amigos – fijo su vista a la niña que estaba a lado de anko luego fijo su vista hacia anko que tenía una preocupación pero al ver sonreír a la persona que tenía enfrente de, el hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos – imouto – san ya veo que hiciste una amiga, pero tenemos que reunirnos nuestros amigos – lo cual anko vio bien su mirada vio que era daemon disfrazado de humano, pero lo que dijo lo entendió lo que quería decir, hasta que vieron a la castaña-

Creo que me tardare un poco más onii – san – dijo sonriendo viendo a la castaña que tenía a su lado pero ella se avergonzó ya era mucha su ayuda en indicarle donde se encontraba su hermano, pero pedirle más de su ayuda en buscarlo era demasiado hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos

Pero imouto- san recuerda que hoy nos quedamos de vernos con los demás – esto último lo dijo como orden lo cual anko iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida por una voz.

No se preocupe anko –san – dijo kary un poco avergonzada por estar en una pelea de hermanos así que tomo la decisión de buscarla ella sola o si no tendría que llamar a sus amigos – es mejor que valla a ver a sus amigos anko – san, ya que la amistad siempre durara, pero nunca los amigos ellos tomaran diferentes caminos – con estas palabras impresiono a las dos personas pero por dentro se reían internamente por esas palabras.

" _Jajajaja que baka es la portadora de la luz, espera lo que se aproximara niños elegidos_ " – dijo daemon en sus pensamientos, pero en la forma humana adamas sonrió.

" _que niña más ingenua no puedo creer que ella sea la portadora de la luz adamas espero que sufran niños, porque su amistad terminara aquí"_ – esto lo dijo Lilithmon con una sonrisa de maldad, pero en la forma humana simplemente sonrió ante el comentario hasta que hablo

Estas segura niña – lo cual kary asintió así que ambos adultos se fueron dejando a la portadora de la luz en ese lugar pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz reconocible para ella así que voltio y vio que era sora que se acercaba a ella, pero cuando se, volteo para despedirse de anko y de su hermano ya no estaba, hasta que sora la tomo de los hombros de kary

Kary que haces aquí – dijo sora algo preocupada al ver como la menor llego hasta la entrada del parque y cerca de su casa ya que en la parte del centro del parque era muy peligroso ya que en esta hora aparecían delincuentes violadores por eso izzy mando a buscar en la entrada de los parques ya que ahí se podrían ir directo a su casa o pedir ayuda, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos

Sora es que aquí me dijeron que lo vieron por última vez a tai – esta lo dijo con na felicidad lo que también saco una sonrisa a sora pero no debían cantar victoria hasta encontrar a tai – antes de buscarlo hay que llamar a izzy o akira – lo cual la portadora del amor asintió ante el comentario así que cada una marcaron al y teléfono de cada quien, hasta que contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo ya que ellos y les dijo que ya sabían dónde estaba tai, lo cual ambos contestaron que irían allí pero ambas pensaron por su seguridad que se fueran a su casa ya que no quería ponerlos en riesgo así que les dijo que no vinieran ya que ambas están ahí y que no se preocuparan a lo que ellos respondieron con un ok y así ambas colgaron y decidieron buscar a tai cerca de esa zona hasta que kary noto entre los arbustos un rastro de sangre así que decidió llamar a sora – sora ven por favor – lo cual la pelirroja se acercó dónde estaba kary y le enseño el rastro de sangre que había entre los arbustos hasta que hablo

Es sangre kary – dijo sora preocupada al ver la sangre en el arbusto y luego vio un rastro de sangre en el pasto, así que siguieron el rastro de sangre, pero no sabían lo que verían, hasta que vieron unos tenis cerca de unos arbustos así que ambas se acercaron, hacia donde estaba el tenis, pero lo que vieron se les congelo la sangre al notar de quien se trataba.

¡TAIIII! – gritaron ambas al ver el cuerpo herido del castaño sora se apresuró en checar las heridas y el pulso mientras que kary estaba petrificada al ver a su hermano en ese estado no sabía qué hacer si llorar o estar asustada de la condición en que estaba su hermano, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz.

Kary cálmate – dijo sora un poco preocupada ya que en sus ojos se veía el miedo y las ganas de llorar así que decidió calmar a la menor de los yagamis y darle la noticia de cómo está su hermano – tu hermano está bien pero lo que me preocupa es el golpe que tiene en la cabeza y la pierna que está sangrando – dijo un poco de preocupación y de miedo ya que si alguien aparecía para atacarlas, así que saco su celular y marco a emergencias lo cual kary estaba agarrando la mano de su hermano, pero sora vio que estaba derramando unas lágrimas, ya que ella también tenía ganas de llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz.

Bueno está llamando emergencias en que puedo ayudarlo – dijo una señora del otro lado del teléfono, lo que sora se apresuró en contestar

Tengo a una persona herida nos encontramos en el parque de odaiba – dijo ella intentando aparentar clamada, pero no pudo ya que sus lágrimas estaban saliendo por saber cómo su mejor amigo estaba en mal estado hasta que escucho la palabra "enviaremos una ambulancia hacia donde están ustedes" fue lo último que escucho en el auricular pero se veía que quería llorar hasta que hablo – kary es mejor que les hable a tus padres ya deben estar preocupados –dijo sora con voz llorosa lo cual kary noto su voz, pero a un asi sentía igual de débil no era como su hermano que era valiente pero aun así debía avisarle a su padres lo que sucedió pero tenía que consultarlo.

Oye sora está bien si le digo a mis padres lo que sucedió a tai – lo cual asintió la pelirroja asi que kary tomo aire para no soltarse a llorar pero tenía que tener el valor para decírselo a sus padres asi que llamo espero a que contestara hasta que escucho la voz de su madre

Kary ¿Dónde estás o donde está tu hermano? – dijo la madre de los castaños mirando el reloj de su sala.

Mama estoy con sora y t…. tai – le costó trabajo mencionar el nombre de su hermano, pero su madre noto el nerviosismo de su hija así que pregunto

Hija que paso – dijo la madre con tono de preocupación llamando la atención de su esposo, pero kary no sabía que contestar hasta que hablo de nuevo – dime hija que le paso a tu hermano kary – esto lo dijo llamando la atención de su hija

Mama…tai está herido – esto lo dijo sacando unas lágrimas ya que le dolía ver el estado de su hermano ya que él, la cuido toda su niñez, pero lo que escucho del otro lado del auricular fue los gritos de su padre por la preocupación pero escucho como su padre tomo el teléfono

Kary que le paso a tu hermano – esto lo dijo con seriedad al ver a su esposa cubriéndose la cara incluso se veía las lágrimas y eso le preocupo mucho asi que trato de calmarla pero era realmente difícil ya que su esposa lo único que decia " _no puede ser cierto"_

Pa…papá t…tai está herido – esto se lo dijo sacando sus lágrimas ya no podía aguantar mas no le gustaba ver a si a su hermano ya que él, la cuido toda su niñez incluso más en el digimundo, pero sintió una mano detrás de su hombro vio a sora con el celular en la mano pensó que había llamado a izzy para avisarle pero en su rostro se veía con indecisa si decirle o no lo único que escucho fue " _encontramos a tai está bien fue lo único que dijo"_ pero pensó que estaba bien decirle una mentira piadosa para que el fuera a dejar a su novia a su casa, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de su padre

kary en donde están o en qué condición está tu hermano – esto último lo dijo con seriedad, mientras tomaba su abrigo para salir e ir por ellos hasta que su esposa lo vio que ya se estaba preparando para irse hasta que hablo kary

Estamos en el parque cerca de la casa de sora, llamamos una ambulancia – pero se detuvo antes ya que estaba dudando si decirle sobre la condición sobre, pero fijo su vista hacia la portadora del amor hasta que escucho la ambulancia que se acercaba asi que se lo dijo – papa no se lo digas a mi mama tai tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y su pierna está sangrando mucho – pero al decir esto el padre de los yagamis se puso pálido al saber cómo estado que se encontraba su hijo pero no quería ver a su esposa llorara asi que lo mejor era disimular – papa te veo alla en el hospital pero no le digas a mi mama por favor – lo que escucho fue un " _si"._

Fue ahí cuando colgaron así que sora salio para ver si encontraba a los paramédicos ya que había escuchado la ambulancia cerca, adamas los únicos que se quedaron ahí fueron los hermanos

Tai que te paso - esto lo dijo con tristeza viendo a su oniisan* en ese estado pero escucho un leve que quejido del castaño, lo que kary levanto la vista para ver si sora no se tardaba pero luego escucho la voz de su oniisan que estaba diciendo palabras hasta que escucho una palabra que dejo paralizada por un momento a kary, pero cuando escucho que llegaban los paramédicos junto con sora que atendieron rápidamente al castaño, pero en ese momento la portadora del amor noto como la portadora de la luz tenía un semblante serio pero con tristeza pero luego preguntaría asi que ambas se subieron a la ambulancia para dirigirse al hospital durante todo el trayecto el ambiente se sintió tenso incluso los paramédicos lo notaron pero pensaron que era el estado en que se encontraba el castaño así que el conductor fijo su vista al camino.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital los paramédicos bajaron al portador del valor para llevárselo a emergencias ya que su condición era muy mala más en su pierna ya que se podía ver que el sangrado que no se detenía y no era lo único que le preocupaba si no el golpe que tenia en la cabeza que también empezaba escurrir sangre.

Mientras que kary y sora siguieron a los paramédicos que ellas fijaron su vista hacia unas personas quienes estaban en la entrada del hospital kary fue la primera en reconocerla fue abrazarla

Mama yo…- pero las palabras no salieron de su boca cuando su madre la abrazaba ya que ella estaba derramando unas lágrimas.

Hija no es tu culpa – dijo la madre quitando la preocupación de su hija pero ella también estaba soltando lágrimas, hasta que su padre vio a sora le pregunto

Sora que es lo que sucedió – dijo el padre de los yagamis mirando a sora que tenía la cabeza agachada así que le conto todo desde la tarde y la muerte de su abuelo y a la hora que salió de ahí lo empezaron a buscar entre grupos alejándose del centro del parque, ya que se rumoreaba que ahí asaltaban, secuestraban o violaban, hasta que le dijo que una persona ayudo a kary encontrar a tai y eso era todo lo que tenía que decir – no sé qué decirle a mi esposa es mejor que nos diga un médico.

Hasta que escucho por el altavoz – familia yagami se puede presentar en la sala de emergencias – así que fueron a la sala de emergencias donde el doctor salía de la sala de emergencias donde estaba viendo los resultados hasta que vio a una familia acercarse a, el así que el doctor pregunto

Familia del paciente yagami – lo cual ambos padres asintieron y el doctor miro a las dos jovencitas que estaban atrás de ellos, lo cual el doctor miro a los padres – goopodemos hablar en privado señores yagami – dijo el doctor llamando la atención de ambas jovencitas lo cual el padre asintió y así que sujeto a su esposa del brazo para que tuviera en mente las noticias que le daría el doctor pero cuando el doctor se iba ir hacia otro lado junto con los padres pero una voz la detuvo

Doctor – dijo sora deteniendo a los tres mayores ya que ella se dio cuenta que no se lo iba a decir así que tenía que ser directa con ellos aunque ella no fuera de su familia pero es su amigo de la infancia - ¿Qué es lo que tiene tai? – sora fue directa con el doctor ya que no quería que las apartara, el doctor miro el rostro de las chicas que tenían una determinación así que suspiro, fijo la vista a los padres quien esperaba su aprobación si decírselo a ambas, lo cual los padres del paciente asintieron

Bueno su hijo está fuera de peligro el golpe que le dieron en la cabeza no paso a mayores ya que el objeto que lo golpearon no llego hasta su cerebro – lo que hizo la familia fue suspirar de alivio que no había peligro pero siguió hablando el doctor – pero lo que me preocupa es pierna ya que ha perdido sangre y está en mal estado así que le tomamos una radiografía – esto lo dijo de forma seria mirando a la familia que ya estaba feliz por lo que dijo el doctor hasta que hablo la madre

Entonces que tiene mi hijo doctor – esto lo dijo con preocupación viendo al doctor mientras sacaba la radiografía que había sacado, mientras que el padre agarraba fuertemente para que no fuera caerse, mientras que sora se salían las lágrimas al escuchar, pero kary agacho la cabeza no quería seguir escuchando quería despertar de esta pesadilla que todo fuera un mal sueño quería ver a su hermano feliz transmitiendo esa felicidad a todos sus amigos pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el doctor empezó hablar

Tiene una fractura conminuta – lo que dijo con seriedad el doctor, hasta los padres se sorprendieron lo que tenía incluso sora y kary no sabía si esa fractura le dejaría consecuencias a sus actividades diarias así que kary le pregunto

¿Qué es eso doctor?, y ¿Qué consecuencia tendría en su vida diaria? – lo dijo con determinación pero tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que escucharía

La fractura conminuta es cuando el hueso se rompe en pequeños fragmentos que pueden causar infecciones, embolia grasa, síndrome compartamental, síndrome de aplastamiento, sección del paquete vásculo-nervioso principal y daño tendinoso-muscular – esto lo dijo con seriedad – pero hay una solución que es la cirugía por eso quiero pedirle que si ustedes me autorizan haría la cirugía rápidamente – lo cual los padres asintieron – sígame a mi oficina señores yagami para que firmen los papeles para que se haga la operación - asi que los padres siguieron al doctor pero antes de continuar hablo el señor yagami

Kary sora esperen aquí más al rato las llevare a la casa para que descanse – lo dijo con seriedad pero a la vez preocupado pero antes de irse le pregunto a la pelirroja – sora ya avisaste a tu mama que estas aquí con nosotros – lo cual la pelirroja negó lo cual el padre de los castaños se acercó hacia la pelirroja y le dio su celular para que le hablara a su familia lo que ella asintió, mientras que el padre fijo su vista al doctor que lo estaba esperando.

En ese momento los señores yagami siguieron al doctor dejando a sora y a kary en la sala de espera mientras sora hablaba con su mama kary estaba sumida en sus pensamientos por las palabras que dijo su hermano y de anko que dijo que vio a un rubio cerca de su hermano, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de la portadora del amor

Kary ya está le dije a mi mama que me quedaría con ustedes – esto lo dijo con tristeza ya que debía de decirle la verdad a su mama ya que ella sabía cuál era la relación que tenía con tai, pero también conocía sus sentimientos por el amigo de tai, pero cuando vio a kary tenía una expresión de preocupación – que tienes kary – dijo la portadora del amor viendo a la portadora de la luz que tenía un semblante serio pero a la vez preocupada hasta que hablo.

Sora... - esto lo dijo un poco de duda pero tenía que saberlo así que tomo la valentía de decírselo.

Que es lo que tienes kary me tienes preocupada – esto lo dijo con un tono de preocupación – más en la ambulancia incluso los paramédicos lo sintieron – esto último llamo la atención de la portadora de la luz

Tú y matt discutieron otra vez – lo que dejo petrificada a sora.

En ese momento el ambiente se volvió tenso ya que sora tenía la vista fija al piso como si la respuesta estuviera, luego fijo su vista hacia kary que tenía esa preocupación que le dijera todo lo que paso con matt, así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sacar todo su valor ante la portadora de la luz.

Si kary tuvimos una discusión – esto lo dijo con seguridad mirando de nuevo el piso no quería no mostrar su tristeza pero tenía que contarle cual fue el problema de la discusión – el problema fue que me preocupe por tai, ya que, el no falta al escuela sin ninguna excusa y menos en este año ya que lo he visto esforzarse al máximo – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras que kary aun miraba el piso pero se notó una sonrisa, ya que últimamente él llegaba entraba en su cuarto para estudiar o hacer ejercicios incluso su ella misma le hacía burla diciéndole que no se quemara la cabeza de tanto pensar, pero decidió seguir escuchando – y eso causo un problema entre nosotros ya que él decía que aún tengo sentimientos por tai, pero yo no sé, que decir, pero hay algo que si estoy segura es que yo veo a tai como un hermano mayor – con esto último dejo muy claro para kary, lo cual kary sonrió ante la respuesta de la portadora del amor, pero quería hacerle una última pregunta.

Sora dime matt sería capaz de lastimar a cualquier persona que se acerca hablar contigo – esto lo dijo con una seriedad que dejo sorprendida a la pelirroja por la pregunta

Kary ¿Por qué haces esa pregunta? – esto lo dijo molesta por la pregunta que le hizo kary, pero la miro fijamente y tenía aun su semblante de seriedad pensando que era una broma pero no lo era.

Algunas veces kary, él se molesta cuando estoy cerca de un chico – esto lo dijo un poco de tristeza ya que él no podía controlar sus celos incluso algunas veces él también le ponía atención a otras chicas de su salón pero ella sabía disimular sus celos así lo hacían durante sus clases hasta terminar tenían sus discusiones incluso matt le dijo que _si alguien se acercaba a ti lo lastimaría_ y eso le tomo mucha preocupación que matt vaya a lastimar una persona por sus celos, por eso dejo de ayudar a sus compañeros de clase en cualquier duda - pero tu hermano lo noto como siempre – algunos días después de esa amenaza de matt, tai noto el comportamiento de sora hacia sus compañeros como les negaba su ayuda a los demás, asi que le pidió que la fuera ver en la terraza para hablar, cuando ella llego a la terraza encontró un tai sentando mirando el cielo lo cual sora siempre sonreía por esa despreocupación hasta que tai noto su llegada y fue directo con ella, ¿porque no ayudaba a los demás?, hasta ella no sabía que decirle, hasta que tai le dijo matt tiene que ver con esto, y sora se quedó todavía sorprendida y no sabía que decirle hasta que escucho como se levantaba del lugar sin decirle nada – ese dia me enoje mucho con tai, incluso le dije que parara, pero no me escuchaba hasta que lo amenace que dejaría de ser su amiga – esto ultimo lo dijo con amargura al decirle esas palabra.

Sora yo pienso que mi hermano hizo lo correcto en golpear a matt – esas palabras dejaron sorprendida a la portadora del amor, ella le iba replicar pero siguió hablando – lo que estoy diciendo está mal incluso odio que se peleen entre nosotros pero tai tuvo sus razones, no lo crees sora – lo cual la portadora del amor se molestó por el comentario de la portadora de la luz quiso replicarle, pero siguió hablando – y la pregunta que te hice fue porque la señorita anko dijo que estaba con un rubio, pero luego escuche a tai a mencionar el nombre de matt por eso quería saberlo – esto dejando aún más sorprendida a la portadora del amor pero quería negarlo – pero adamas te quiero pedir un favor sora – ella ya no quería seguir escuchando las palabras de la portadora de la luz – quiero que te alejes de mi hermano de los demás – con estas palabras dejo en shock a sora

 **Continuara**


End file.
